The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a crystalline lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and the lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, an opening is made in the anterior capsule and a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and ultrasonically vibrated. The vibrating cutting tip liquifies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an IOL.
In the natural lens, distance and near vision is provided by a mechanism known as accommodation. The natural lens is contained within the capsular bag and is soft early in life. The bag is suspended from the ciliary muscle by the zonules. Relaxation of the ciliary muscle tightens the zonules, and stretches the capsular bag. As a result, the natural lens tends to flatten. Tightening of the ciliary muscle relaxes the tension on the zonules, allowing the capsular bag and the natural lens to assume a more rounded shape. In this way, the natural lens can focus alternatively on near and far objects.
As the lens ages, it becomes harder and is less able to change its shape in reaction to the tightening of the ciliary muscle. Furthermore, the ciliary muscle loses flexibility and range of motion. This makes it harder for the lens to focus on near objects, a medical condition known as presbyopia. Presbyopia affects nearly all adults upon reaching the age of 45 to 50. Accordingly, there exists a need for better solutions to the problem of accommodation in IOLs. Additionally, patients may also suffer from other conditions, such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), which may require an even greater degree of magnification to be able to perform visual functions such as reading.
One approach to providing presbyopia correction is the use of an electro-active optical element in an ophthalmic lens, such as an IOL. The electro-active element has an adjustable optical power based on electrical signals controlling the element, so that the power of the lens can be adjusted based on accommodation demand. An electro-active IOL can include control circuitry, power supplies and wireless communication capabilities, and the componentry can be packaged in a biocompatible material and/or sealed electronic packaging. As yet, however, there has not been a particular sensing approach that has been demonstrated as being sufficiently reliable for functional utility.